Age of Revolution
by GuardofLiberty
Summary: As the world's biggest rock band comes to Tokyo, new enemies appear, bringing with them a turmoil so explosive that not even the eternal gods who hold Mount Olympus are immune from the fray. What is to be the future of the world?


**This is an experiment I thought I'd try out. Re-reading Homer has planted this idea into my mind. Let's see where this goes. This takes place two years after the end of Stars. I'll still be focusing primarily on my DBZ crossover, so if any of you have come across that, don't worry.**

**

* * *

**

_Speak, Muse. Sing of the Age of Revolution, the troubled times when gods and mortals alike stood to defend their lives and livelihoods from those that would cast them into the abyss. Sing of the upheaval of the world, and when Olympus was turned on its head._

_It all began with a strange occurrence on Olympus, strange even for the gods, when Athena, the maiden queen of armies came into the vaulting hall where the gods make their homes._

Zeus was the first to notice the troubled look on his daughter's face.

"What's wrong with you, Athena? You are always first among the gods to stride through Olympus with total confidence. Your head is always held up high, as if you own the world and not me! So, out with it! What troubles you?"

The other gods leaned forward in their seats; twenty-two eyes were fixated on Athena.

"It appears that I am carrying a life inside my belly, though I don't know how. As you all know, I have never even felt a man's touch, let alone have I mated."

Poseidon, god of the sea and Athena's historical rival, laughed in glee. "Now you'll experience the wonders of pregnancy- and none of the fun that goes into making it!"

The other gods chuckled as Athena narrowed her grey eyes at her uncle.

"How can this be possible?" Aphrodite pouted as Athena strode up to her seat on her father's left side. If the maiden Athena would finally get pregnant, she could at least have had some fun making it happen- and that's where I come in of course!" She shouted in pride, taking out a mirror to revel in her beauty.

"I think it's a wonderful thing!" Artemis smiled. "I'll be there for the birth!"

With each utterance out of a god's mouth, Athena only moped more.

"I'm curious myself." Apollo said, sitting beside his happy sister. "Father, how is such a thing possible?"

Zeus sat back in his throne and stroked his chin in thought. "There are ways of producing a life that require no sire. These modern mortals with their science call it parthenogenesis. Perhaps this is what happened to you, dear daughter. This may be the doing of some god, or the unconquered force of fate."

"So, I guess, we're gonna have a little kid running around here." Ares said as he casually leaned back on his throne. "Just make sure he doesn't take a dump on the floor."

The other gods laughed out loud, except for Artemis, Hera, and Zeus. Athena glared at Ares, causing the god of war to slightly backtrack- he remembered how many times they had fought. Zeus cleared his throat, silencing them.

"This is surely a momentous event." Zeus pondered as he looked to the ceiling. "I wonder…if it's a sign of the times."

"Worried again?" Hera sounded a bit annoyed.

Zeus glanced over at her distantly. "Mortals…they are getting more powerful every day. Now we will have a new Olympian…what does this all mean?" Zeus pondered, troubled for the rest of that day.

Later that year, Athena gave birth to a son, and the gods ended their petty bickering for the occasion. Athena, at first a very reluctant mother brought her son up with joy, and raised him to be a wise, skilled and respectable Olympian- good for him, he would need all of it to meet the challenge the Fates would throw his way.

* * *

Rei Hino cracked open her roommate's door, peering in with curious caution. Her curiosity soon turned to an annoyed sigh. Rei closed her dark purple eyes and put her hand on her face in frustration.

Serena Tsukino, now an 18-year-old university freshman finishing her first year, still hadn't changed at all from the 14-year-old junior high student that Rei first met. The blonde was crumpled in a heap on her bed, drool coming down her cheek. Rei walked over to her roommate with a frown.

"Oh Darien…!" Serena mumbled and rolled over on her side, drooling further.

"DROOL CHECK!" Rei yelled as she smacked the back of Serena's head.

Serena yelped and crashed to the floor. She moped as she looked up at Rei, and then turned her attention to the clock.

_9:12_

"AAHHHH!" Serena screamed.

"No time for breakfast now, meatball head!" Rei chided as Serena rushed to get dressed.

"And that's too bad for you, because Lita made a stack of pancakes."

"You're so mean!" Serena cried as she haphazardly put on a hot pink tanktop.

"And you can't even get up on time for a 10:00 class!" Rei continued to chide. "Now hurry up, or we're really gonna be late, and I'm not gonna take a loss in my grade because of you!"

"Oh…" Serena moped as she put on her heels.

"Time to go, meatball head!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Serena screeched as she ran through her living room after Rei, moping as she looked at the table full of food and realizing that she wouldn't be able to eat until at least 11:30.

Their three other roommates sat down calmly, the racket not bothering them at all.

"Just another day in our little bachelorette pad!" Mina smiled as she drank her coffee. "I think Serena would be better served signing up for afternoon classes next semester."

"If she's not late for registration again!" Lita laughed.

"Oh come on now." Ami said with a smile, always ready to defend her. "It's far too easy to pick on Serena! At least she really crammed to get into college in the first place!"

Two years after the defeat of Chaos, peaceful times reigned, and the five girls known as the Inner Sailor Scouts were all enrolled at the University of Tokyo. Rei planned on majoring in business. Ami, of course was going on to become a doctor, Lita would pursue her dream of becoming a world famous chef, and Mina thought of going into psychology if her dream of becoming a famous celebrity didn't bear fruit. Serena, of course, was the scatterbrain she always was, but at the prodding of her friends and boyfriend, was trying to figure something out.

All five of them now lived in a large apartment near campus that they all chipped in to rent. They were thoroughly enjoying the times of peace, and the opportunity to finally live somewhat normal lives akin to other girls in university.

Mina sighed. "Kind of boring, let's turn on some music, huh?"

"Good idea." Lita agreed.

Mina turned on their TV and changed the channel to 'Radio on TV.' She yelped in delight, quickly followed by Lita, when they saw that the channel was showing the latest music video by the biggest and most popular rock band in the world, Rebellious Elements. The video was of their latest single, 'Combat High.'

"Ahhh…" Mina swooned. "Francis is so fine…" She blushed as she looked into the beaming, powerful grey eyes of the band's lead singer and guitarist, Francis Hutcheson. His neck-length, slightly wavy deep red, almost crimson hair, combined with his 5'11" frame certainly gave him a noticeable and powerful form. "He is the handsomest man alive!" Mina gushed with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah…" Lita blushed as she stared at the close up of the guitarist. "But I really love Jacques too." She referred to the band's drummer, Jacques Etienne.

"There's no way he's hotter than Francis!" Mina objected.

"Oh, no…Francis _looks better_." Lita agreed. "But Jacques is no pushover either! And he's just…cool. Maybe it's the moustache that does it!"

Mina nodded.

Jacques Etienne was six feet tall with black feathered hair, brown eyes, and a trim, yet somewhat wild-looking moustache. He was also a bit more buffed than his band mates.

The video zoomed in on the band playing their customary instrumental solo in the middle of the song. The video's backdrop was of the Trojan War, and the band played their song over a field of dead bodies, the video spared no room for censorship. There were also some scenes of the band members firing guns and setting off explosions in an open field against stand-ins for human beings.

"You know, Amara once told me that if she wasn't a lesbian, Istvan would be her dream boyfriend!" Ami laughed as the camera panned to the band's bassist, Istvan Szekres. He was 6'3" with light green eyes and long sandy blonde hair that dropped slightly past his shoulders, but he usually tied it in a ponytail.

"Oh, they are so awesome!" Mina and Lita both declared with hearts in their eyes as the video concluded.

Rebellious Elements was an American band combining elements of hard rock, grunge, and a bit of punk into a hybrid style of music. They exploded onto the scene three years prior, representing a sea change in popular music toward a heavier, more stripped down trend. Hutcheson's heavy, distorted guitar and potent, wide-ranging vocals combined with Etienne's hard-hitting drumming and Szekres' heavy, almost murky bass produced a sound that even those who disliked the band often had no choice but to praise.

(**A/N:** Yes, I'm allowed to dream about the emergence of a real rock band aren't I? It's been far too long…)

"Those guys are just…wow." Lita blushed as she watched a pre-recorded interview of the band after the video, the members explaining the feel they wanted to convey with the single and video, how they wanted to show the darkness of humanity, the 'high' of combat, man as both lover and sufferer of the will to violence.

"And they have intelligence to them too!" Ami said in admiration.

"And everyone's always laughing in their interviews!" Mina admired, watching the band's interactions with each other and the interviewer. "They're so amazing!" Hearts throbbed in her eyes.

Lita and Mina giggled while Ami just sat back and smiled at Artemis and Luna, who had been woken up by the blasting music.

"Oh those girls never change…" Luna muttered.

"Not when it comes to ogling guys." Artemis agreed.

"Oh! I have to get ready!" Mina gasped as she saw the time, _10:20_. "I have a shoot at twelve!" Mina referred to her part-time modeling, partly to help pay the bills and to get her foot in the door toward becoming an idol.

"Meet us at the café later!" Lita beckoned.

Mina nodded as she went out the door.

* * *

"Then meatball head over here said that the reason Poseidon was angry with Odysseus was because Odysseus kept interrupting his favorite television programs with news!"

The others laughed out loud at Rei's story of Serena's answer to their professor in their literature class.

"Oh…" Serena moped as she scooped her ice cream.

"All I know is that you better not do that on your finals Serena!"

"Finals…oh…" Serena moped some more. "You always have to rub it in, don't you Rei?! WAAAA!" She began to wail and cry.

"Don't worry Serena, I'll help you!" Ami offered. "Let's just set up a schedule, like our entrance exams!"

Serena only sank her head further down onto the table. That Friday, April 30th, classes would end, and finals would begin the next Wednesday, lasting until May 16th.

"Speaking of work, we better get back home." Lita observed as the first shades of night stretched over Tokyo.

"Yes, I planned on completing thirty pages today for my final biology paper due next week, but I've only done twenty eight!" Ami sounded worried.

"Ugh…" Her roommates sighed in frustration and toppled over.

The girls left the café and headed back toward their apartment, laughing amongst themselves and discussing which party celebrating the end of the school year they should attend after finals.

"The frat house supposedly always hosts the wildest bashes at the end of the year!" Mina asserted.

"Ick!" Rei objected. "Haven't we been there enough times already?! It's the same thing every time, drunken jocks and sweaty bozos hitting on you all night long!"

The girls all laughed at the familiarity of the story.

"OK." Mina saw her friend's point. "I heard Club Shine is gonna have something going on that night." She referred to a high-end nightclub that they had gone to on numerous occasions.

Serena, Rei, Lita, and Mina continued to chatter and debate about venues to go to, but were interrupted by Ami.

"Guys, don't you think we should worry about doing well on our finals instead of what party we should go to? We can decide that later, when they're all over!"

The other girls sighed. Suddenly, Rei's eyes perked up and darted around. She felt suspicious vibes.

"Ami, honestly, why do you always have to be so serious?" Serena pouted.

"Serena you really need to get your focus right-

"AAAHHHHH!"

A screeching scream interrupted their talk.

"What in the world was that?" Lita asked. Her emerald eyes widened in surprise a second later as she saw a woman running for dear life, being chased by shadowy creatures with green or purple skin and red eyes.

The monsters grinned and charged toward their new intended victims, clutching nasty looking weapons, including what appeared to be rifles with spiked barrels. They looked upon each other and fired their guns, shooting black crystals at the girls.

"Woah!" Mina yelped when she felt a black crystal graze her face, blood immediately flowing down it.

The girls haphazardly ran to avoid the scalpel-sharp black crystals coming their way.

"What the hell!?" Lita yelled. "What are those things?!"

"I felt some nasty vibes!" Rei declared. "We need to find a place to transform!"

The girls ran into an alley, shocked that they would have to be using their powers in actual combat once more. For the past two years, the only time they transformed into the Sailor Scouts was for sporadic training sessions or isolated incidents to stop criminals.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

They all emerged as the Super Sailor Scouts and Eternal Sailor Moon, then ran out into the street where the monsters were terrorizing people. They cringed as they saw a couple of bodies completely riddled with the crystals, blood pooling around them.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon ordered with tears in her eyes.

The purple and green monsters turned toward her with curious amusement.

"How dare you harm innocent people who just want to live their lives?! I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice! And in the name of the Moon…"

"In the name of Mercury!"

"In the name of Mars!"

"In the name of Jupiter!"

"In the name of Venus!"

"WE WILL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL, AND THAT MEANS YOU!" They all shouted at once and pointed.

The monsters grinned and flashed their black teeth. The purple ones broke out their fearsome crystal rifles, while the green ones took out small black balls and threw them.

"Grenades!" Sailor Mars instinctively cried out.

The Sailor Scouts all yelped and avoided the black spheres, which sent out black blasts as they exploded.

All in the meantime, the purple creatures fired their rifles at the Scouts, nicking each one several times. The girls all shouted and gritted their teeth in pain.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars joined her to attack.

"No way!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

Their targets, seeing the attack, brought up a trio of floating purple balls around their respective bodies, which created a transparent shield that dispelled the attacks.

"Heh heh." They calmly laughed and renewed their attack, firing at the two Scouts.

"Ah! Woah!" Sailor Moon yelped as she desperately avoided spears and swords coming her way courtesy of the green creatures attacking her.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus shouted and wrapped her chain around her friend's assailants, dragging them to the floor. Her eyes gleamed, but quickly widened in fright as she saw a flying spear headed right toward her face. It took all of her skill to avoid the point, but she couldn't avoid having her shoulder grazed. "Argh!" She grunted. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Her green attacker brought up a trio of dark green spheres, which dispelled the attack.

"Hah hah." He calmly laughed and summoned another spear, quickly joined by two other green close combat troops.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury stood by each other as their attackers ganged up on them, Sailor Moon's had long ago escaped from Venus' chain. Both had desperation in their eyes.

"World Shaking!"

An orange globe crashed into all of them. They screamed as they felt themselves being zapped to smoke, their existence fluttering away.

"Deep Submerge!"

A blue globe smacked into the backs of the shooters firing at Jupiter and Mars, zapping them to purple smoke.

"Dead Scream!"

A purple globe smacked into the backs of Venus' attackers, zapping them to green smoke.

The battle stopped as the Scouts and remaining creatures turned toward fluttering cherry blossom leaves.

"Who do you think you are, killing innocents and hurting our friends?!" A dirty blonde woman shouted. "I'm Sailor Uranus, and I'm about to shake you up!"

"I'm Sailor Neptune, and I'll make sure that you evildoers breathe your last breath!"

"I'm Sailor Pluto, and I'm here to seal your wickedness away!"

"As the Scouts of the Outer Solar System, WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"

"Thank you guys!" Sailor Moon said happily. "We're sure glad to see you!"

"Heh heh." The shooters laughed as they fired their rifles at the trio.

"SILENT WALL!"

A transparent barrier of energy surrounded the Outers, destroying the black crystal bullets. A set of determined violet eyes looked at the monsters.

"Protected by the Planet of Destruction, I'm Sailor Saturn, and I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

The monsters continued their calm laughs as they quickly spread out and began picking their targets, two riflemen for every swordsman or spearman.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus shouted. "What?!" She cried as her attack was dispelled by the purple shooter's shield.

"Guys! Be careful, all of them have protective barriers!" Sailor Moon advised.

Uranus and Neptune joined together and gritted their teeth. Neptune used her Submarine Reflection attack, with similar results, the blue beams dispelling against her enemies' shields.

Sailor Pluto's agility was tested to the limit as she desperately tried to block all of the attacks aimed at her with her Garnet Rod, sword strikes, crystal bullets, and spear throws.

Sailor Mars gritted her teeth and kicked her opponent away, summoning her flaming bow.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" She yelled and shot at a green swordsman attacking Pluto. The Flaming arrow impaled his back, and he cried in agony as he burned to green smoke.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Sailor Saturn yelled as she summoned a huge violet ball of energy and unleashed it with her Silence Glaive. The explosion was more then enough to overcome the barriers of her foes; she killed them all, turning them to smoke.

"Uh…" Sailor Moon mumbled, and then hardened her eyes. She pulled out the Eternal Tiare. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" She cried out, sending beams of golden light at all of the enemies attacking her and her friends. The attack overcame their defenses, and they finally gave way, turning to green and purple smoke as they cried out 'beautiful!'

"What…the hell…were those things?!" Amara barked as everyone caught their breaths.

A dull grey figure surveyed the scene from the top of a lamppost and cackled, but the Scouts could not hear him even with his booming laugh, and he vanished into the night.

"I don't know…not even my mirror would tell me anything about them." Michelle trailed.

"So, you guys felt the evil presence too." Rei stated.

All four of the Outers nodded.

"I don't like this…those things were strong…" Lita trailed.

"Very strong…Trista agreed."

"We better stick together…" Hotaru stated. "No one fights those things alone." She narrowed her violet eyes and ordered.

"And one of us should be with the Princess at all times if possible." Amara suggested, which the others agreed to.

"Oh…" Serena pouted. "So long normal life, hello new enemy." She sighed. "Why can't I just be a normal girl?! WAAAAA!" She cried, and the others sighed.

* * *

A familiar sight graced the master bedroom of a penthouse apartment on Fifth Avenue in New York. Francis Hutcheson, the world's most famous rock star, woke up next to an extremely beautiful woman. Both of them were naked. His sharp grey eyes sparkled in mirth, and then quickly showed frustration as the sound that woke him up rang out again.

_RING!_

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" He groaned in annoyance as he slipped on a blue robe. He slowly walked into his living room overlooking Central Park and picked up the phone. "Yeah?"

"_Another conquest?"_ A serene and powerful female voice sounded out on the other end.

"You got it." Francis answered as he sat down on a stool by his bar. "Thanks for calling and not just 'popping' in this time though. You could have given me a lot of trouble, if Sophia saw you that last time. He referred to a previous lover. Right…yeah…I know. What is it anyway? It's not just anything if you're actually going to use a phone."

Francis' eyes narrowed as the voice on the other end described the situation.

"So…it's begun then. We knew it was coming. Where is it? …Tokyo." He stated back as he got up and paced around. "I guess I should get going then. I'll call up Jacques and Istvan immediately. We'll just go there to promote the record." He referred to Rebellious Elements' latest album, _Presentia of Turba_, their second, which was released that February and had already been certified Double Platinum. "Of course it'll work, we've never even been there, and it's an important market, I don't just make this shit up on the fly. Right, yeah, I'll see to it."

"Francis?"

A soft, yet sexy voice caused the rocker to turn his head back. His partner had emerged, her lace nightgown only haphazardly covering her lovely body.

"Gotta go. I'll talk to you later." He chuckled at the last thing the person on the other end said to him as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Don't worry about it." Francis said as he went up to enfold her. She laughed as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and smelled it. Grey eyes crashed into playful hazel ones. "Care for a pre-breakfast round?" He whispered seductively into her ear.

She laughed further and Francis took that as a yes. He grabbed her bridal style and made his way back to his bedroom, gently placing her back down on his bed and removing his robe, closed the door, and crashed his lips onto hers, with her being equally enthusiastic.

He'd call his band mates, who were probably at this moment getting the same information, and announce the Tokyo tour.

Later.

* * *

**I'll try and get the next installment of my DBZ crossover out in a couple of days. I hope you enjoyed this. Integrating Greek Mythology in a modern context should prove an interesting challenge for me.**


End file.
